Enduring an Escapade
by x.larouge
Summary: Past setting, AndromedaxRodolphus and RemusxBellatrix. Can anyone endure an escapade like they can? Drug Abuse.. Sex, maybe? I'll upgrade to M if it get really gorey or sexually charged.


Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters in this Story except Lisa Christies and Lyla Christies.  
One of those is me, so obviously I own me. All the rest are JKR's and Warner Bros. I just wreak the havoc of drug abuse and sex in this.

Authors Note; (Also abbreviated as A/N) I'm having a bit of fun with this, my muses are;; Raven, Chippeh and Franki. They are awesome role-players, and most probably fanfictioners too. Also, I have chosen to place Bellatrix in her 7th year, whilst Remus is in his err... 3rd, making the year 1974 I believe. Yes Bellatrix is being a cradle snatcher. Andromeda Black is in her 5th, in the Slytherin house. She has already dirtied the name of the Blacks. But I think someone suggested because Andromeda is older than Sirius, and that Sirius was the first in his family to be sorted in another house, I'm just going to make her a Slytherin traitor, doing something against the Slytherin house in her 3rd year. It'll come into more light as the plot develops. Rodolphus is in the same year as Bellatrix Black.  
This is quite a short chapter, I've been writing my other one.  
Not my real last name. Lyla is a made up sister I never had, portrayed on a friend I have.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One dark and stormy night... Well actually no. It's a sunny day, but two of the students at Hogwarts, are in a closet space. Obviously no one would know it was the room of requirement. The room that takes shape of what the people need. These two students obviously needed a place like a broom closet. The year is 1974, and that would place the ever so despicable Marauders in their 3rd year.  
Now back on track, these two people are the most unlikely people you would see in a closet together. Rodolphus Lestrange and Andromeda Black, whom was also referred to the Slytherin traitor. The girl was very unlikely person in the world Rodolphus would be with. Rodolphus was one extreme Slytherin, with the same pure blood views as the rest of them. Andromeda, lets start calling her Andie, didn't have those views. She did, until her 3rd year till she witnessed something she'd never seen before. This wisely changed her attitude to muggles.

"Why do you insist we meet in a closet?" Andromeda asked, rolling her eyes as Rodolphus grunted.

"I can't be seen with you. I'm betrothed to someone in Slytherin. They don't know it yet, my mother is arranging that as we, Erm, are here" he said, in uttermost whispers.

"You do know people can hear us.." Andromeda whispered, lightly trying to place her feet somewhere. "Plus I really do hate this -"

Rodolphus has to snog her, otherwise she'd of carried on forever. Andromeda was also returning this favour, and the equipment rattling after their bodies started to move along.

"Okay, stop it" he grunted, yet again, knowing this would annoy dear Andie.

"Stop grunting" Andie said, in a hushed, secretive tone. "I'm leaving here first"  
With that, the girl opened the closet door stalked out of the closet and slammed the door. "Obviously a really passion killer" she muttered, as she passed some Gryffindors. They knew she was a Slytherin, but they didn't take much notice of her.  
Meanwhile, Rodolphus still was trying to get out of the closet just realised. Andie had taken some of his money as well. Struggling to get himself out of there, and when he finally did, he ran after her.

"Andromeda Black, give me my money back" he shouted, running after her.

"Why, you ruined my fun" she retorted, laughing. Maybe she was a true Slytherin after all?

"Plus you killed the passion, and enduring an escapade like that is not a nice thing..." She whispered lowly.

"But robbery is not a way around... that" he said, angrily pushing her against the wall of the seventh floor.

"Plus, it was you who killed the passion" he whispered, trying to lie through his teeth.

But, sadly, the fun was ruined by 3 almighty 3rd years. Going by the names; Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Let the lady go" James shouted, pointing his wand as he stalked down the hall with his friends.  
"I can handle myself thank you very much" Andromeda sighed, rolling her eyes. Surrounded by 3rd years, Great.

"Andie, you can't handle a fly" A boy with raven coloured hair, and grey eyes that would turn many female heads.

"Shut up, Sirius. Are you Serious, you 3rd years are going to Erm... 'Rescue' me?" the girl spat.

"I am Sirius, yes" The boy named Sirius laughed, along with the rest of the boys.

"That is not funny" Rodolphus finally said, along with Andromeda nodding her head.

"Its old. Really" she retorted.

"How were you put in Slytherin?" piped up a boy with brown, almost mousey coloured hair.

"The hat put me there... duh!" Andromeda retorted, she wasn't the best Slytherin, but she was almost a good one... wait that's a lie. She was the worst slytherin ever.

"Well, some how, your nothing like a normal one. Ever since... our year came into the school. Yeah you changed. You used to be a great slytherin, now you should be in... Ravenclaw." Sirius said; which was true to a degree.

"Let me go, Rodolphus. I'm going to strangle that brat of cousin" Andromeda cried out loud, kicking around, but still being pinned to the wall. Obviously the 3rd years took it a cue to run. Rodolphus didn't really let go until he though they had gone. Arching his furry eyebrow, he was wondering about that line the blood traitor Black had said. She really had changed, in her 3rd year as well. He should know of course. The girl was in his house and all.

Andromeda was not one to bother with such subjects, he let her go. Then asking that question he thought of in his mind during his little think.  
"What did the blood traitor Black mean by that sentence? Ever since your 3rd year, you did change your attitude of pureblood views and you told me secretly about the muggle that could out perform you" he asked, a note of lacking sincerity in his voice.  
"Never mind" she said, as she left the seventh floor in true Black style. Her head up high and not looking back. 


End file.
